


Unprofessional Surgery

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, cw: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if being shot by Theo wasn't enough, now Malia has to deal with Braeden caring for her. (And Braeden certainly doesn't have the best bedside manner.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. fic set within the canon tw universe + malia/braeden for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge
> 
> (Set after 5x14, The Sword and the Spirit)

“You need to do what?”

“Take the bullet out.” Braeden repeated.

Malia was not happy with that answer. “What?”

“Theo shot you, right?” Braeden asked. Malia nodded. “And the bullet didn’t go all the way through your body?”

“No.” 

“Therefore it’s still inside you and we need to take it out.” Braeden said, getting a little fed up.

Malia crossed her arms and sat down on her bed. It had already been a shitty day. She’d been drugged my Theo, been forced into those torture goggles, almost been killed by her own mother, and been shot. So at the moment, she wasn’t particularly open to hearing bad news. “That doesn’t seem necessary.”

Braeden rolled her eyes. “Come on, Malia.”

“The bullet wound healed. See?” Malia pulled up her shirt to prove her point. All that was left of the would was a thin red line.

Braeden held up her pocket knife. “That’s what we need this for.”

Malia shook her head. “Nope. Not happening.”

Braeden looked exasperated. “Clearly it’s not ideal, but you can’t just let the bullet sit there. It can cause serious damage.”

Malia wrapped her arms around her own torso protectively. “That’s fine.”

“Come on Malia, I will drag your ass to a hospital. And then you will have to explain how the bullet wound you got earlier today is already healed.”

Malia scrunched up her face. She knew that Braeden was right and she was being a baby, but that didn’t mean she wanted someone digging around in her with a knife. Damn Theo. “Fine.”

“I’ll make it as fast as possible.” Braeden said. “Look on the bright side, I won’t have to stitch is back up.”

That didn’t make Malia feel much better. “Alright, let’s go.”

“We should go into the bathroom or something. There’’s going to be blood everywhere.”

Again, Braeden was right, but Malia had already given in to her once in this conversation and she wasn’t going to do it again. “Then I’ll get a new bed spread. Let’s go.”

Braeden shrugged. “It’s your bed. Shirt off.”

Malia discarded her shirt.

Braeden crouched before her. “You ready?”

“Yes. Get it over with.” Malia demanded. And then Braeden did and Malia howled.

“Don’t move.” Braeden instructed.

“I’m trying.” Malia hissed through gritted teeth. She noticed her claws were now extruding from her fingertips. “Can you do this any faster?”

“I have to find the bullet.” Braeden responded calmly. “Just hold still.”

Malia clutched her hands into fists, her own claws digging into her palms. This was worse than getting shot. “Can you do any faster?”

“I’m trying.”

Malia groaned, shutting her eyes. “Shit. Shit. Shit!”

Braeden pulled back and Malia had a moment of relief.

“Did you get it out?” Malia asked.

“No. But you were about to claw your own hands off.”

Malia unfurled her fists. The gashes left by her claws were definitely deep. They would still heal though. “So does that mean we can just leave the bullet like I suggested in the first place?”

“No. It means you need to find a way to stay still so I can get the bullet out.” Braeden responded.

Malia crossed her arms. “Maybe you’re just bad at this.”

Braeden rolled her eyes. “Your lucky you have someone to make sure you don’t die. Just think about something other than the pain.”

“Like what?”

“How much you want to kill Theo? Tracking down your mother again? The presidential election? I don’t care. Just find a distraction.” Braeden replied.

Malia was willing to say about anything to keep Braeden talking and not digging around in her stomach. “None of those things are interesting.”

“Find something else then.” Braeden shot back. “We need to get this done before the wound heals again.”

Shit. Malia hadn’t thought about that. “Well then think of a better distraction for me.”

Suddenly, there was a mischievous twinkle in Braeden’s eye. “I have an idea.”

“Fine.” Malia said.

And then Braeden smashed her lips onto Malia’s.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Malia kissed Braeden back with fervor. The two both became more involved in the kiss, leaning closer together, Malia biting down on Braeden’s lower lip, heat filling their bodies. Malia could feel Braeden’s heart beat quickening. 

And then Braeden stepped away. She held up a small metal object triumphantly. “I got the bullet.”

Malia looked down at her torso, then looked back up at Braeden, eyes wide. “You made out with me just to distract me so you could take the bullet out?”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”

“I did. I guess I should get shot more often.” Malia said with a smile.

Braeden winked at her. “Who said you need to get shot to make out with me?”


End file.
